A Dream Come True Year One
by jessicaleanne
Summary: So, I had a Harry Potter dream and I decided to share it in the form of a story. It's about a Harry Potter fan who has longed to go to Hogwarts for several years. When she hears a knock on her window, a character from Harry Potter gives her the opportunity to go to Hogwarts, but this choice would come with some consequences of its own.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Lansing turned off her TV as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ended with a sigh. She had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, had been waiting for a Hogwarts letter since she was ten, reading the books for the first time. Now at seventeen, it seemed unlikely that her dream would ever come true. Picking up her Hogwarts throw blanket and the wand she bought when she went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, she walked up her stairs to her bedroom, staring longingly at her Hogwarts themed bed.

Before turning her light out, Jessica sifted through the Harry Potter merchandise she had collected throughout the years. A Hogwarts acceptance letter replica, a stuffed hippogryff and pygmy muff, both of which she kept on her bed at all times, and of course her chocolate frog card. Putting the wand back in it's box, she climbed under her covers which displayed the Hogwarts crest.

As she laid her head on her pillow, she hoped for a miracle to happen. Just because she knew that it was impossible that she would ever be able to go to Hogwarts, did not mean that she could not hope for it to come true, right? She thought about the adventures she would have had, had she been able to go to Hogwarts until she fell asleep, drifting into pleasant dreams full of letters from her friends, delivered by owls.

There was a knock on the window of her bedroom, causing Jessica to wake up with a fright. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, turning her lamp on as she looked to see what the noise was all about. She could not believe her eyes when she saw who was outside her window. This had to be another dream.

A/N: This was just the set up for the actual dream I had. The dream starts with the knock on her bedroom window, so we will see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica could not believe her eyes. She ran over to her window and unlatched the window, hoping this was not some sort of trick. All of her deductive reasoning alerted her that this could not be happening, but she was not going to just let Harry Potter stand outside her window. She watched him climb into her room with a bewildered expression on her face. She had no idea what was going on.

"Harry Potter? What are you doing here? How do you even exist?" Jessica asked, completely bewildered and wondering how this was even possible. _Was this all part of a dream_?

"Yeah, that's me. Listen, you're Jessica Lansing, correct?" Jessica nodded and Harry continued, "Great. Okay, we weren't able to track you down when you were eleven, but you're a witch. Now, I'll understand if you don't want to do this now, but it would really make lives in the Wizarding World a lot simpler. I'm giving you a choice, but both choices come with consequences."

"Really, Harry? What is this all about? I didn't actually believe I was a witch, as much as I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"Let me explain and everything will make sense. You can either go to Hogwarts or you can stay here. Now, if you decide to stay here, you'll never be able to use magic, but if you decide to go to Hogwarts, I'm going to have to erase the memories of your family and everyone you hold dear because well, you probably won't be able to return here until after Hogwarts. Not to mention, you would have to go back to being eleven."

"Going back to being eleven? Time turners don't exactly work like that, do they?"

"Not the ones you read about in those books on your shelf. See, since my friends and I wrecked the Department of Time at the ministry, the Ministry of Magic has developed a new model of Time Turners, ones that allow you to actually relive moments of your past. It's easier to fix something that you've screwed up that way. Unfortunately, they're harder to get ahold of. I only got one because my mission was so important."

"Oh wow, this is a lot to take in."

"Take your time. Think about it for a few minutes."

Jessica weighed her options. Going to Hogwarts was something she had always dreamed of, but turning back from her family, how could she do something like that? After several minutes of analyzing her two options, Jessica had come to a decision.

She turned towards Harry, "I've decided that I'm going to come with you. Just tell me what I have to do.

Jessica was wondering why it was so important that Harry retrieve her? Why did Harry come to get her? Why couldn't it have been someone who worked in the Department of Time? Maybe they wanted to be someone they knew she would be familiar with. Jessica would ask Harry later.

"For now, just pack some of your clothes. And then, we disapparate."

Jessica could not believe what was happening, she hurriedly packed her bags while Harry dispirited to do a few last minute preparations. She knew he was erasing the memories of everyone who knew her. She knew she regretted having to leave everyone behind, but she could not turn Hogwarts away, especially if she was so important to the wellbeing of the wizarding world.

**A/N: What did you think of this next chapter? The chapters will start to get longer after this one, it's just more fun to keep you guessing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica Lansing honestly felt like she was going to be sick. She had no way appearing could twist your stomach like that. Recovering from the shock, she looked around her and recognized it immediately, despite the many changes the Potters had done to the place. She had to admit, it was a lot more colorful than it had been in the books and the movies. She looked around her, her mouth about to gape open.

"This is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, isn't it? You still live here?" Jessica asked Harry as they started walking through the hallway.

"Yeah, we wanted to clean it up a bit, though. Wouldn't have wanted to live here if it was still like it was back when the Blacks lived here," replied Harry, leading her towards the kitchen.

"Harry, is that you?" Someone called from the kitchen, or at least what Jessica thought was the kitchen.

"Yeah. I've brought Jessica. Come and meet her."

Harry opened the kitchen door and let Jessica walk inside before him. Ginny greeted him at the door with a quick kiss and introduced herself to Jessica. How could Jessica not know who Ginny was? She was the wife of the Chosen One. Ginny said to her, "Wow, you're already eleven again. I thought the change was going to take a while. That was fast. Honestly, I was surprised when the children started to get smaller. Nearly forgot that the time turned was going to affect everyone. That's why they're so hard to get ahold of."

Jessica looked in the mirror. Sure enough, she was eleven years old. She had not realized that Harry had started the time turner already. She thought he was going to do that after they got here and settled down. Maybe he just wanted to get straight to the point. The clock chimed, startling them all.

Ginny fussed, "Oh, look at the time. It's already midnight. You should get to bed. Luna heard you were coming and arranged to meet with you. Our families are going to go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

_Our families_. So Ginny thought of Jessica as part of the family. Wow. She was also surprised that she was going to get to meet her favorite character from the Harry Potter series, and so soon. She had no idea what she was going to say to Luna. Jessica turned to Ginny and nodded, telling the both of them goodnight. As she was leaving the kitchen, Ginny called after her, "Up the stairs and the first door on your right. You can't miss it."

As Jessica was leaving she heard Ginny mention something about the Order. The Order still existed? Did they meet frequently still? She decided to leave that alone for now and opened the door to her room. Somehow, the bed was exactly the same as it had been in her bedroom. She also noted by the open closet that Ginny had already put all of her clothes away for her, probably when Harry sent them ahead of them before they disapparated.

Jessica was already in her pajamas. So, closing her closet and her bedroom door, she crawled into her new bed and fell asleep, expecting to wake up from this dream a moment later. She didn't. In fact, when she woke up, she could not remember anything from her time living in Virginia. At least she could still remember living in Virginia, but she did not think that that was going to last very long. She would have to bring this up with the Potter's.

Jessica got dressed for the day, made her bed, and went downstairs to see what the plan for the day was. She knew they were going to the Three Broomsticks, but she did not know when. She had to admit, she was really excited to taste her first butter beer.

A/N: So, Jessica has made it safely to the Potter's home. Meeting Luna actually wasn't in my dream, but I thought I would include it anyway. Don't forget to review and follow the story for more updates. I'll try to update it daily for as long as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," said Jessica as she made it to the kitchen for breakfast, "Can anyone explain to me why I can barely remember anything from when I lived in Virginia. I remember living in Virginia, but that's about it. What's going on?"

"Oh," Harry said, "I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Since these time turners are permanent, you're gonna lose all of your memories from before you were eleven. It only happens when you sleep though, so don't worry about your memories disappearing throughout the day. Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," muttered Jessica, a little unhappy that this was happening. She took a plate full of food from Ginny with a smile, though, wanting to pretend like she was completely fine with it. She knew that she was going to get used to it, eventually, but for now she decided that being upset was okay.

She had to admit, she was nervous about trying butter beer for the first time. She had no idea what it was going to taste like. What if she didn't like it? What was she going to do then? She tried not to think about it, but it kept crossing her mind. Everything she thought about either made her nervous or made her want to punch someone in the face. How could they have forgotten to tell her that she was going to lose her memories? She supposed that it made sense, but still. They couldn't have warned her?

Using the floor network was a little uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she managed to make it to The Three Broomsticks with little trouble, aside from the fact that she rolled out of the fire place ungracefully. She brushed the soot of her robes and waited for Harry and Ginny, taking a peak out the window. She could see Hogwarts from a distance. She was so close to it, and yet so far away at the same time. She might be able to make it, if she tried hard enough and ran fast enough. She did not want to try her luck though. She turned around and spotted Ginny, who stood with Lilly in her arms. James stood next to his father, as Harry held Albus. They were looking for her so she walked over.

"Ah, there you are. Luna and Rolf should be here at any given moment. Let's go find us a table and wait for them," said Ginny, leading her family over to a large table in the corner of the pub.

A few minutes later, Luna and Rolf arrived and walked over to where the Potter's and Jessica were seated. Luna sat next to Jessica and said, "Hello, You must be Jessica. I'm Luna. We've heard lots about you."

"You have?" Jessica asked, bewildered. "But I only got here last night."

"Yeah, but Harry's been planning to get you for several weeks now. He just needed to get the time turned from the ministry, but technically I'm not supposed to know, so keep it quiet. Hm, do you think there are gargles in that plant over there?"

"Um, I don't know. Actually, I don't really know what they are."

"Here. I made you something to keep the gargles away while you're at Hogwarts. You'll probably need it, particularly if you get sorted into Ravenclaw. The girls dormitory has a bad gargle problem."

Luna pulled a butter beer cork, nearly identical to the one she was wearing out and handed it to Jessica. Jessica nodded in appreciation. Shortly after that, their party ordered their food and then Jessica and Luna resumed talking. It was interesting talking to Luna; Jessica felt as though she would never get bored with it.

The butter beer had been amazing. Jessica could not believe that a beverage like that existed, even in the magical world. It had been so delicious that Jessica ordered two refills after finishing her first mug. She was probably going to regret that later, but she could not help herself.

After lunch, the Potter's went back home and Jessica spent the rest of the day helping Ginny around the house and with the kids. Harry had to spend the rest of the day in his office, working. After dinner, Jessica lingered until members of the order started to show up and Ginny rushed Jessica upstairs, telling her children to follow suit.

Jessica decided to help the children get ready for bed. She helped Lily change into pajamas and then told them the story about how their father came knocking on her bedroom window and changed her life forever. At least she still remembered that. What if that memory vanished from her brain as well?

Lily ended up falling asleep in Jessica's lap halfway through the story and James and Albus were asleep in their beds by the time she had finished. Jessica picked Lily up and took her to her bedroom. She closed the door quietly and walked bak to her bedroom, trying to catch anything that the order was discussing in their meeting. She wanted so badly to eavesdrop, but knew that she wasn't sneaky enough to not get caught. They were most likely talking about her.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just to clarify, this entire story is based off a dream, so if anything about it seems a little mary-sue, that's why. Also I named my character after myself because it was me who had the dream and it seemed only fitting, but that IS NOT my last name. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica Lansing woke up the next morning, with a yawn. She had not gotten enough sleep that night because there had been another Order Meeting and Jessica was up wondering what it could have been about. She could not help but wonder if they had discussed her at all during the meeting. Jessica wanted to know, why on earth it had been so important for her to come here. She could not even begin to guess what it could be about.

Walking down the stairs, Jessica checked the mail. She had checked the mail everyday for the past two weeks, so the Potter's just kind of left it for her to do her job. _Five letters plus the Daily Prophet_, she noted, picking them off the floor. Luckily, the prophet was prepaid for, so the owl did not have to wait around for someone to attach the money to his or her leg. As she walked back towards the kitchen, she rifled through the letters, sorting out the ones addressed to Ginny from the ones addressed to Harry, as she did every morning. She set a stack of three letters for Harry next to his plate, nodding to acknowledge his thanks.

After taking the letter for Ginny off the top, Jessica froze in her tracks to her seat. later that dHer Hogwarts letter had been at the very bottom. She could not believe that this was actually happening. She carefully opened the envelope and took the letter out to read it. She couldn't believe she was holding an authentic Hogwarts acceptance letter in her hand. It was signed by Professor Filius Flitwick, deputy headmaster at Hogwarts.

"There's one thing that we do have to do today, then. Looks like it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley," Harry said with a smile.

Harry took Jessica to Diagon Alley later that day. After stopping by Gringotts to open an account for Jessica, Harry took her to Ollivander's to get her wand. Harry told her that Ollivander was still alive, though his son helped him out on week days in the shop. Since it was Saturday, the younger Ollivander probably was not going to be in the shop.

Jessica's experience in the shop was a bit unnerving. She was so nervous that Ollivander would not be able to find the wand that chose her. It actually did not take him too long before he found her the perfect fit. Harry sent Jessica to get measured for her robes and told her to meet him at Flourish and Blotts after that. He wanted to speak with Ollivander, whom he hadn't talked to in quite awhile for a bit.

When she got to Madam Malkin's, there was a boy in there, who waiting for a plump woman to pack up his robes for him. He seemed nice enough, Jessica thought, so she decided to strike up a conversation with him. She didn't know how to start it, though, because the only wizards she had ever talked to were the Potter's and their friends.

She said, "Hello there. Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. I'm Liam MacDougal. Who are you?"

"Jessica Lansing. It's nice to meet you."

"Hmm…I don't think I've ever heard of that last name before?"

"Yeah, I'm muggleborn."

"I say it's better than being a pureblood, like I am. The lot of them are snobbish about their _blood status. _Personally, I'd ask to be muggleborn any old day. That'd be my robes. Excuse me, my parents are waiting for me."

Jessica waved goodbye as the boy picked up his robes and left the shop. She turned to the woman, Madam Malkin, she presumed, and let her lead Jessica to the back of the shop to be fitted for her robes.

She walked into Flourish and Blotts just a minute before Harry did. He handed her her new cauldron, telling her that it would be useful to carry her books in. She noticed Liam in there with his family—his parents, a sister, and a brother. She waved to him and he waved back before getting to the task of finding the books she needed for school.

After a day of shopping, she and Harry traveled back to Grimmauld Place, where Jessica took all of her things upstairs. She could not believe that Hogwarts was coming so soon. She packed away the things she knew she wasn't going to need until she got to Hogwarts, like the cauldron and potion supplies. She set her robes on top of the cauldron. She decided to leave her textbooks out for now, along with her wand, so that she could study some of the material before she actually got to Hogwarts. She wanted to be prepared.


End file.
